


not all evil lurks in mordor

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal!elf, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Middle Earth, Middle Earth AU, galahad is galahad, i know why, ooc for everybody, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man comes closer. Galahad sees his soft boots in line of vision. He looks up through his lashes and through his limp hair.The man with the crown looks down at with a barely there smile. The knight looks down at his knees.He feels two of the men hoist him up onto his feet. He feels two fingers under his chin. His head is lifted and Galahad looks straight into red eyes. He doesn't flinch or look away he is a knight. He will die facing his enemy head on.<br/>His head is turn side to side as the man inspects him. Then he says something. He makes a hand wave of dismissal. Galahad watches the man clasps his hand behind his back as he ascends the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garland and Tristan have been ordered by Arthur to scout an unknown wood. The residents of a local village have been disappearing within the wood. The wood does not care for what sex or age it takes and never returns.

Galahad, the youngest of the knights, looks with somber blue eyes at the wood. He feels the hair raise on his arms despite his cloak. Even though it is summer he feels chilled in his tunic. The horses nicker and stamping the ground prodding him as well as Tristan to try and calm them.

"I feel.." Galatians swallows and pats his horse."an evil presence. Something dark lurks in there. Maybe we should wait for the others."

Tristan knows that the younger knight is no coward. The older knight has fought alongside Galahad for several years. Tristan's brown eyes roam the edge of the forest. He turns his head when he thinks he sees a shadow, his brown braids swinging. Hands push sweat for a tattoo face with chiseled cheekbone.

As he and Galahad adjust in their seats leather Roman armor creaks. "I understand you want to wait but we can't." He mumbles something.If he is uneasy Galahad must be fraught with nerves. The younger is very sensitive to emotions of people and places. Tristan scratches his beard in thought.

The younger knight nods his head with dark brown curls knowing that his brother in arms says is true. "Let's be done with it then."

They kick their nervous horses forward on the path of the dark wood. They ride wary and silently along the path. The air feels stale and oppressive like a bog but there seems to be a lack of water, as well as light. What light there is gray and fleeting.

Tristan says "do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Exactly..nothing..No rustle of trees, no animals scurrying..nothing..this place is cursed."

"The villagers told Arthur there are elves in the woods who deal in dark magic. The king they say eats his own as well as men." Galahad feels sweat dripping down his face into his beard. No matter how much he wrings it out it still feels waterlogged.

Tristan looks around "I can't keep my bearing. I feel we are lost..." the older man is visually upset. His true sense of direction is one of the reason he does the majority  of the scouting.

"Do you think the people simply got lost and died from thirst or hunger?"

"I would not discount it."

They ride wary for a mile or so more. Or has it been only few moments since they entered the woods. It is hard to tell time with no sun to help.Tristan thinks he sees tracks. They dismount as Tristan looks over the tracks on the path Galahad holds the horse reins calming them with gentle words.

"I feel eyes all around me." He whisper to his brother in knight. Tristan merely nods in agreement.

Suddenly Galas hears laughing and singing. He thinks he sees a light in the woods.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes sounds like a celebration. Wait here. I'll see If I can determine where it is coming from."

The younger knight grabs Tristan's arm. "I think we need to stay on the path."

Tristan puts a hand on Galahad' s shoulder. "It will be fine. If I am not back in a few minutes,go back and let Arthur know." Tristan takes his bow and sword with him.

Tristan disappears into the darkness of the trees. The younger knight waits but becomes more and more uneasy the longer Tristan is gone. Galahad grabs his bow and sword he let's a the horses go. If something happens the absence of their masters will alert Arthur. The horses are trained to return to the wall.

The younger knights hesitates but he won't leave the other man alone here. He takes a breath and plunges into the underbrush.He calls softly for the older knight. The further in the more boldly he calls for him. The brush is thick and the air is heavier than even on the path. His bare legs are being torn from brambles. His boots are being caught between fallen trees and muck. He feels engulfed by the wood.

His breathing becomes labored under the weight of what he carries and the atmosphere he trudges through. He keeps calling for Tristan, when he sees a light in the distance. He hears talking and laughing. Tristan must have found a village. Galahad growls as he walks in that direction. I'd he finds the older knight  drinking ale and winching he will box his ears he swears.

As soon as reaches the light, it extinguishes.Galahad stops realizing, he is very deep in the woods and very lost.He sees the light appear again. He follows again wondering if he is reality following the fae. He gives a self deprecating chuckle. He swallows, he is thirsty and disoriented. All these things add to Galahad dark imagination. He chastised himself for letting his mind go to dark places..Well darker if that possible.

Galahad enters into a clearing finding no light and no people. He stops and growls in frustration. He turns around coming to face an arrow in his face. He pulls his away and feels a sword at his neck, as well as, on both sides of him. The men, if that's what  they are, are all tall and lean. They have long hair that is straight in various colors. Their skin is tan. Eyes slightly almond shape. Their clothes clean, light in fabric and rich in forest colors.

The one with the bow is a woman she asks him a question in a language Galahad has never heard before. His face must look as perplexed as he feels. She repeats the question when he still doesn't understand, one of the men behind him says something. The rest laugh. The woman seems to direct them to take all the knights weapons. Then two men grabs his arms. Galahad struggles as they tie his hands behind his back. When he struggles they cuff in the ear, distorting him further.

 

By the time they make camp the woods are pitch black. Garland can barely make out the moonlight. There seems to blue lights that have following them, as well as, swarms of fireflies. There is no need for torches. Once his captors have set up camp, the knight has his armor forcibly removed leaving him in his tunic only. He growls and curses, they better not ruin his armor and all he gets are bruises blossoming in purple on his face and body. They do give him a couple cups of water. His mouth waters as they roast a bird over the fire. He receives nothing not even some bones to gnaw on. Galahad is tied securely to a tree for the night. There he sits hungry and pissed off at them and himself.

He hopes Tristan has found his way out of the forest. He hopes Arthur won't make him guard the wall or pull kitchen duty for too long as punishment for capture. The inconvenience it will bring for his rescue for his disobedience of an order of a senior knight will be well deserved. He can hear the teasing he will get. They will call him willful pup. A pup that is all bark and no bite. A pup that needs mother's milk because he can't take care of himself.These things run through his mind as his mind drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

 He is awoken in the morning by a swift kick and sore muscles. Still barely any light to see by but his captors seem to know the way. Galahad stumbles from the terrain and fatigue. They approach what looks like a cluster of trees. As they near, the knight realizes it is like a fortress. It is magnificently made and heavily guarded. The inside has glass windows  with winding staircases. The walls look like finely crafted stone. Galahad has only my seen these places in the churches Arthur has shown them. This place looks ancient and the most beautiful place he has every been.

Galahad is lead to a throne room. He thinks it by huge with horns behind it  chair and the stairs leading to it. He’s pushed to his knees on the cold stone floor. He stifle a  groan from the pain of impact. They wait.

The young knight looks up as his captors come to attention as a man enters the throne room. He is tall and lean. He oozes power and authority, Galahad swallows, he feels all the air in the room as left. The man is tan with chiseled face, deep burgundy eyes. He wears fine silken clothing with a crown of antlers on his head. He has no facial hair.

Galahad has noticed not one man, he has seen, has facial hair. All the people he has seen are tall, lean and willowy. All have unnatural beauty. They all seem close to each other in age but that can't be.

The king speaks to one of his men. Galahad listens to the conversation in that language he is acclimated to hear but not  to understand. Galahad feels the man with the crown is curious. The others are telling him something about Galahad. He is pushed forward in in the back by someone's foot.

The man comes closer. Galahad sees his soft boots in line of vision. He looks up through his lashes and through his limp hair.The man with the crown looks down at with a barely there smile. The knight looks down at his knees.He feels two of the men hoist him up onto his feet. He feels two fingers under his chin. His head is lifted and Galahad looks straight into red eyes. He doesn't flinch or look away he is a knight. He will die facing his enemy head on.

His head is turn side to side as the man inspects him. Then he says something. He makes a hand wave of dismissal. Galahad watches the man clasps his hand behind his back as he ascends the throne.

They drag him away from the room. He hopes if is going to a cell at least he can lay down. If he is lucky he'll get some scraps of food and water.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They drag Galahad to a chamber with a waterfall that flows into a bathing pool beneath it. There are high walls of sandstone. Stained glass windows filtering in the sunlight lay bits of color on the surface of the clear water. There are wooden and stone benches for sitting. Alcoves for private bathing or other private activities are scattered throughout the pool. On one of the benches is some towels and a robe with slippers. The guards drop him to his feet as they exit the room .They close the doors  with a distinct sound of a lock is echoed. He looks around seeing a tall stately woman walking toward him. The word gliding is more accurate a word he feels. She has long brown hair with deep green eyes, she smiles and gestures to him to come forward.

Galahad looks around before shyly shuffling forward. The woman lays a soft hand on his shoulder, he has to look up just a bit to meet her eyes.

"The King desires you to bath and rest before you join him for refreshment." she says.

"You speak English? Where am I? Where is my brother Tristan? What is this place?" The young knight rushes out with his questions. The woman smiles and holds her hands to his lips to stop his torrent of questions.

"Shhh. All in good time, all your questions answered. First remove and place your clothing here. There are soaps in the alcove for your body and hair. When you have finished and are dressed, I will come back for you. Do you understand?" She asks

Galahad nods his head yes. He watches her leave, the looks around the room first to make sure there were no others there ambush him.Once the knight feels he is safely alone, he strips down thankful for the  feel of warm fresh water on his skin. He ducks his head underneath to wet his hair. Galahad finds the fragrant soap in tiny alcoves in the wall. He lathers up the soap and washes his curls and beard. His hands move briskly over his body enjoying the feel of dirt and sweat leaving his body clean. He soaks for a while pondering where Tristen may be. There was no question in his mind that this was no ordinary kingdom. It feels ancient and magical.

When the knights starts to wrinkle he gets out of the pool drying off. He looks for his clothes but finds only a silky blue robe with soft slippers. The fabric feels cool and soft on his skin as he ties the belt as tightly as he can around his waist. He feels exposed without his armor, now he feels vulnerable to any attack.Galahad turns coming face to face with the man with the crown of antlers.

He smiles and beckons Galahad to follow him. The knight hesitates for a moment but follows obediently into another chamber. This chamber is darker with a huge bed in the middle of the room. There is a table with wine and food laid out. A virtual feast for just two men. Galahad looks at the food and drink, he is hunger but apprehensive for some reason. The man speaks smoothly and quietly to him.

“Does you kind not bow to a king?” he asks as the plucks some grapes from the table.

 

Galahad’ s eyes widen as he the awkwardly bows at the waist. He raises up standing straighter. He replies “ I am sorry your highness. I was unaware that you were royalty. I’ve never met any nobility before.”

The man puts grapes in mouth chewing softly when he finishes he looks at Galahad appraisingly. “You are forgiven. My name is King Hannibal. I am the king of the elves of his wood. What is you name and business here?”

“My name is Galahad I am a knight from Hadrian's wall, my captain is Arterios. We were sent here to see why the villagers were disappearing from the wood." he says clearing his throat putting his hands behind his back at an at ease position.

The king smirks at the youth. Human can be so entertaining especially when they are pleasing to the eyes. “Who was with you?" Hannibal pours two cups of wine.

"My brother in arms, Tristan. Have you seen him? We were separated in forest.”

"Does the have long hair with braids and tattoos on his face?"

Galahad nods his head eagerly as he steps forward to the table. The feels a twinge of excitement as well as anxiety, when hears his fellow knight is known to the king.

“Yes. He is in the dungeon. He is currently waiting for execution.”  Hannibal picks up a cup of wine drinking as the observes the young knight. He is curious to see his reaction when the hears one of his own is in danger. This should be entertaining. Galahad looks like a passionate young man.

"Why?! What has he done? I assure all charges are false. Trisan is a honorable knight." the knight knows he might be stretching the truth in that regard. Tristan, he considers, to be be more mercenary then knightly. Trisan is still his brother in arms. A man he has admired for years.

The king tilts his head and blinks slowly. He hums and then takes a piece of bread from the table."He has disturbed my people as they celebrated the night coming. Not once but several times. It is very rude. Rudeness is not tolerated here."

"I am sure the meant no harm like myself. We were seeking help to leave the forest." Galahd says watching the king chew his bread slowly, savoring every morsel. His stomach rumbles in anticipation of food.

"Then why did you leave the path? Did you not warn him?"

"We  heard people. Tristan went to investigate. I.." Galahad dry swallows, " I felt we were safer on the path but Tristan is a senior knight. Hey how did you know that?" he asks suspiciously.

"I know everything in my kingdom. Like I know he told you to leave and you disobeyed him and followed him instead. I know that you are hungry. Eat and drink you will need your strength." a feral smiles crosses the elves mouth vanishing just as quickly it appeared.

The knight looks at the feast. He is hungry but his instincts are telling him there is danger. Not danger of poisoning or death but another more personal danger. A danger he doesn't know how to express.The knight knows it is rude to refuse the offer. He steps hesitantly forward looking at the food. The king watches. Hannibal wonders if the young man knows how close he is to be being a prisoner here forever. Hannibal walks behind the knight his fingertips touched the knight’s neck lightly. Galahad shivers as Hannibal smells him. The king smiles he smells  delicious.

Galahad waits a moment more. The king seeks to ease his alert mind," You can persuade me to release your brother in arms. I would also consider this a personal insult if you do not eat."

Galah looks sighing as the takes the other cup of wine and some bread. The wine is excellent, the best he has every had. The bread is soft and sweet. He first takes a small nibble then the kight takes full bites. He finishes the wine and bread, he reaches for more bread and more wine.Galahad feels ravenous, he can't get enough to eat.

Fear creeps into the knight's chest as the continues to eat and drink with abandon. It is not like Galahad can help himself.The knight isn’t control of his body or appetite. He doesn’t want to look like a pig in front of the king.

"I am sorry your highness. I can't seem to stop." the knight says in anguish as he takes more wine. Galahad spills some of the liquid as he tries to regain control over his arms and hands.

The king murmurs a few foreign words and Galahad feel sated. The knight flings down the cup as though it burns his hands. He turns coming face to face with his captor. Hannibal cards firm fingers through his hair. His smile is wicked and knowing.

"What have you done to me?" Galahad asks shaking but unable to move. The  knight desires to move away from the king but he can’t. Even thinking about stepping back fills the knight with despair and longing. An all consuming desire to reach out and touch the other makes his hands twitch.

Hannibal leans in as his hands goes from Galahad's hair to his cheek then his throat, "Do you want to touch me?"

Galahad whimpers a yes. Hannibal laughs dark and soft as the leans in  his lips brushes Galahad's throat.The knight’s eyes roll back into his head as he leans in closer. All thoughts about his mission and Tristan have been pushed out by the touch of Hannibal The knight wants..he doesn't know what..he just does.

"KIss me please." he whispers begging for touch. Hannibal brushes his lips across the man's. Galahad pushes forward pressing firmly. He open his mouth to Hannibal's letting the other taste his mouth.

When they pull away, Hannibal eyes are black. There are no whites  visible in his eyes at all. Instead of fear, the knight feels arousal. He feels cock twitch in interest at the site. Galahad has some experience with sex. He and a few bar maids have had fumblings in the dark. He and Tristan have had their share as well. The knight has never been engulfed in lust before where he thinks of nothing else.

Galahad fingers mover to his belt as he unties it, letting the robe fall to his feet. Hannibal looks at his prize with admiration. " So beautiful." He murmurs as the nuzzles into Galahad's neck. His other a hand grips his hip. The knight presses his body against Hannibal moaning as he rubs himself against the other.

"So greedy and impatient, you are. The folly of youth I suppose. Do you desire me to claim you? Mark you as maine?" he tuts as he tilts the younger's man head up toward him.

Galahad nods fervently."Yes..Yes..Yes…"

“If I take you, there will be no leaving for you. You are mine..my slave." Hannibal says hovering over his lips.

Galahad fights within himself. This is folly. He is being a fool for a creature he has just met. The knight knows this attraction, this fire in his loins is not natural. He feelings are clouding his judgement. They whisper dark things in his ear. How he always does his duty. He was forced into service when he was child. Why can't he enjoy the few pleasures of the flesh.Their arguments grow stronger and louder the longer Galahad waits. Before he knows it, he kisses Hannibal in surrender.

The king smiles as he crowds Galahad back to the bed. He falls onto the bed as his knees hit the mattress. Hannibal lets his robe fall to the floor. He is lean and taut, with silvery blonde hair on his chest and groin area. The knight feels a blush creep across his face as he looks away.

Hannibal's hands moves Galahad's head back toward him as the crawls up his body to kiss him. He lays on top of the knight trapping him beneath his weight of desire. Their kisses move from soft to fierce as their passion grows. They explore each other's body, nipples, stomachs, cocks and asses. Galahad's hands skim the surface of Hannibal which feels exquisite under his palms. His need decreases in urgentency the more they touch. The king nips and bites Galahad along his soft pale skin. He loves how the red of the angry bite looks on Galahad. Hannibal is marking and claiming him permanently. The kings moves down the knight's body as the takes his cock in his mouth. Galahad arches off the bed allowing Hannibal to find his entrance. He rubs and eases in  as he sucks. The knight can't think of anything  expect for more.

The king slicks his finger down with oil as he finally pushes the digit into the sweat warmath. Galahad panics for a moment but Hannibal increases his suction and he forges immediately about the pain to come. Once the king has stretched him thoroughly,he lifts Galahad's legs so he can push into him while watching his face. They rock together moaning. The pressure and the pain  mixes with the pleasure as Hannibal finds his prostate. The knight moans and speaks in murmurs of pleasure. Hannibal loves looking at his Galahad. He is intoxicating to look at and the noises he makes..oh the noises...pure music. Their rhyme increases as they get closer to end.

Galahad gives into pleasure first coming with a cry and a moan of "Hannibal". The king follows soon after. They lay panting catching their breath for a moment side by side. Galahad's mind begins to clear from the haze of pleasure. What has he done? What was in that food?

He rolls over to face the king. The kings smiles moving his curls away from his eyes.

"Did you bewitch me?" he asks quietly

"Yes. the food was bewitched." Hannibal smiles pleased Galahad has figured this out.

“What is going to happen."

"You became mine as soon as you drank the wine. You are filled with desire for me when you ate the bread. If you try to leave the realm without me, you will die from longing and want of me." Hannibal smiles as the looks at the ceiling.

Galahad curls into himself. What has he done? "Why me? Why not Tristan?”

"Did you not want  to save your brother?"

"yes..but you could have ensnared him to keep."

"No that would have been impossible." the kings says rolling over to Galahad.

"Why?” the knight feels like the is forgetting something. Something lodged in his memory that can' t seem to surface.

“He was never here, beloved."

Galahad sits up, sheet falling to his waist. He feels frightened as soon as he denies it. Tristan was with him. He had to be. The king laughs as he places a hand on Galahad’s head. The knight's eyes are opened.

Galahad sees himself leaving Hardin's wall and going to village alone. He was sent to gather information and report back. He sees himself talking to the people. The villagers are telling them about people disappearing in the forest. They encourage him to stay for the night. Galahad drank something and suddenly he sees Tristan there. There was noone there in truth. The village elders  made a deal with the king of the forest centuries ago. Every few years they would send in a sacrifice for him to do with as he pleased. The village would come to no harm. They had tricked Galahad into being their sacrifice. Galahad feels the heat of fury in his chest unfurl as he realizes the betrayal. They had used his loyalty and honor to trap him here. All he ever did was serve. His fellow knights had no idea of where the was.

Galahad wipes tears away from his cheeks with a shaking hand."What happens now? Can I earn my freedom?"

"You will stay here. You will not age. Keep me happy Galahad and your time here will be pleasurable and happy. Defy me sir knight, you will spend eternity wandering the woods never finding a way out. You will call for you brother Tristan and hear only screams of a torture soul. You  will be powerless to do anything to help.I dare say you will go mad from it."

Hannibal sits up and pulls Galahad closer to him. He puts the knight's head underneath his chin as he cradles his head. Galahad stares off vacantly wondering if this is a dream or madness.

 


End file.
